Nuevas aventuras de los guerreros Z
by Goten17
Summary: Despúes de la partida de Goku muere milk Goten comienza a generar ubna doble personalidad y además llegn nuevas amenazas y nuevos lazos amorosos.
1. Prologo: el resentimiento de un guerrero

Bueno hola este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste no soy un experto así que voy a esforzarme; esta historia está ambientada poco despúes de que Gokú se marchara; aqui les va el Prologo y ojala les guste.

**TOMO 1: LA NUEVA AMENAZA ******

**PROLOGO: EL RESENTIMIENTO DE UN GUERRERO SOMBRIO **

Adentro de la casa reinaba la total soledad, Goten estaba sentado junto al cuerpo exánime de su madre la cuál había muerto solo tres meses después de que Gokú se fue de tristeza quizás, pero ahora el corazón de Goten albergaba una inmensa furia hacia su padre si es que fue un padre pues le había abandonado siempre prefiriendo por encima a Oob que a su familia. 

En la sala, Gohan aún no terminaba de reponerse por la muerte de Milk, Videl se encontraba a su lado, Pan lloraba desconsoladamente, ni siquiera Maron y Bra lograban consolarla, Vegeta, Krilin, Trunks y Yamcha se miraban callados y algo tristes.

Bulma entro a la habitación a buscar a Goten — Goten, deberías salir a tomar aire con nosotros. Le dijo.

— Gracias Bulma, pero preferiría quedarme otro momento. — Contestó Goten, entonces Bulma vio que lucía mal; ya no estaba esa sonrisa tan espontánea en el rostro de Goten ahora su semblante se notaba sombrío, opaco.

Bulma se alejó y Goten se quedó solo en la habitación, contemplo el rostro de su madre, hermoso aún después de la muerte y odio aun más a Oob y a Gokú; en su mente fue creciendo ese rencor, que no se apagaba.

Un odio que siempre había estado allí pero el se había esforzado por ocultar; pero ahora no tenía que ocultar nada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el colchón en el que reposaba el cuerpo no comprendió nunca el porque su madre amaba tanto a su padre y ciertamente hubiese preferido no nacer a sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Cuando salió sonreía pero se sentía mal por dentro hasta el punto de pensar que no volvería a ser el mismo-

Los días siguientes fueron demasiado rápidos para Goten, él se mudó a la casa de Bulma sólo mientras arreglaba su situación, Gohan y Videl continuaron viviendo en aquella casa pero fue inútil hacer que Pan se quedara, había demasiados fantasmas que la atormentaban con el pasado. Yamcha, Krilin y A18 regresaron a sus vidas normales.


	2. Capitulo 1: El cumpleaños de Bra

**TOMO 1 : LA NUEVA AMENAZA**

CAPITULO 1: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BRA 

Un sentimiento raro había nacido en Goten, la necesidad de entrenar sin descanso, pidió una máquina de gravedad a Bulma y se esmeró mucho en eso bajo la atenta mirada de Bra que desde afuera de la máquina sonreía al ver a Goten de nuevo distraído.

Ese día Goten al terminar su entrenamiento acompañó a Bra a hacer sus compras la verdad a Goten le gustaba salir aún con una que otra chica pero la compañía de Bra era algo diferente, algo que ni con Pares había sentido.

— ¿Se me ve bien este color? — Preguntó Bra probándose un vestido de color madre perla.

— Es estupendo Bra, te vez de veras hermosa. — Exclamó Goten estupefacto observando la belleza de la joven Briefs.

— Ah lo dices por que sí. — Contestó Bra sonrojándose, algo que Goten no alcanzó a nota. — Debo verme hermosa para mi cumpleaños. 

Bra siguió caminado por el centro comercial siempre de la mano de Goten de verdad le agradaba el muchacho y siempre había estado enamorada de él, y Goten se sentía muy a gusto con Bra y así prosiguieron la tarde pues solo faltaba un día para la celebración de Bra.

— Me encantó que me hubieses acompañado Goten. — Sonrió Bra.

— Sabes que es un placer. — Dijo Goten con una gran sonrisa. — Además ¿que mejor compañía que tú?, linda, inteligente y de muy buen gusto.

Bra sintió morir y le dieron unas ganas inmensas de besar a Goten, pero eso no pasó porque no tuvo el valor en pronto ambos subieron al auto.   
Bra suspiró y sus pensamientos divagaron en el firmamento y se hicieron difusos e inaudibles como el aleteo de una frágil mariposa.

Mientras tanto Goten pensaba en donde podría estar ahora su padre; ya había pasado un año desde que murió su madre y poco a poco algo raro había crecido en él algo que lo despertaba por las noches; otra persona que no lo dejaba dormir y que se albergaba en su cabeza.

Era ya el día de la fiesta y además de los amigos de Bra estaban los invitados de la familia; Krilin, Maron, A18, Yamcha, Puar, Uulong, Roshi, Gohan, Videl, Pan y Mr Satán, además de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que andaba de la mano con Yamcha. 

— Vaya veo que por fin te decidiste Yamcha. — Se burló Krilin codeando a su amigo ¿Cómo se llama?

— Su nombre es Azuka pero te diré como la conocí más tarde, ahora vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta. — Susurró Yamcha y acto seguido se adentró con Azuka en la pista de baile.

Trunks conversaba alegremente con Maron, mientras Oob llegaba a la fiesta, Gohan pudo notar el disgusto en el rostro de su hermano menor, la sonrisa de Goten había volado al pasado y una ira asesina inundaba sus ojos.

Gohan comenzó a preocuparse y algo le dijo que el instinto saiyajin estaba allí presente dentro de su hermano.

Goten observó como Oob llegaba y hablaba con Bra alegremente sin importarle que el estuviera allí, algo movió sus pasos y su ki comenzó a aumentar, Gohan que se percató a tiempo avanzó hasta donde estaba su hermano y lo detuvo, la influencia de Gohan fue la que pudo controlar al otro Goten; algo que ya no podría hacer más adelante.

Oob apenas se había percatado de Goten sólo había venido a ver a Bra y pronto se sintió embelezado por su belleza y comenzaron a charlar, y entre la plática la joven Briefs buscó a Goten con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lado. Oob siguió allí hablando con Bra, mientras está veía afuera como caía la lluvia sobre la tierra.

Goten estaba afuera observando el cielo y recordando a su madre, quería hablar con alguien pero Trunks estaba demasiado ocupado con Maron y su hermano suficiente tenía con su extraño comportamiento--¿Qué me está ocurriendo?-- pensó el joven.

Adentro Oob bailaba con Bra que ya se había cansado de buscar a Goten, — Bailas muy bien. — Dijo Oob mirando a Bra.

— Gracias, tú también lo haces muy bien. — Respondió Bra, lo que emocionó de sobremanera a Oob que se sintió pronto atrapado entre los ojos de Bra sin imaginarse que entre la gente los observaba Goten.

Pero de lo único que Oob se dió cuenta pronto fue la mirada de Vegeta como diciendo ''MÁS TE VALE QUE LA SUELTES GUSANO'' 

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde y los invitados comenzaban a irse, pero los amigos de la familia se quedarían en habitaciones condicionadas para ellos.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a contar como conociste a esa mujer? — Le preguntó Krilin a Yamcha.

— Sabes que me encanta escribir así que léelo tú mismo. — Respondió Yamcha entregándole una hoja de papel a su amigo. — Mañana comentaremos de eso y acto seguido Yamcha entró junto a Azuka a un cuarto mientras Krilin comenzaba a leer la hoja pero eso se contara más adelante ahora volvamos a Bra.

Cuando se fue Oob, Bra comenzó a buscar a Goten, estaba molesta con él por haberse desparecido sin avisarle, al fin lo encontró al lado de una gran palmera contemplado las estrellas.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste Goten? — Preguntó Bra.

— No quería molestarte mientras estabas con Oob. — Se limitó a contestar Goten.

—Pero yo quería estar contigo. — Dijo Bra casi entre sollozos, entonces Goten volteó avergonzado y allí estaba su rostro más bello que nunca, Goten llevó su mano a la mejilla de Bra para quitarle una lágrima que acababa de escaparse de sus ojos.

— Yo también. — Contestó Goten y acercó su rostro al de ella, estuvieron muy cerca y por fin se fundieron en un largo beso que Goten habría de extrañar esa noche fatídica que cada vez se acercaba más.

_Espero que les guste, si no es aSí diganmelo acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y una vez más perdón para el que no le pueda gustar este capitulo prometo acción más adelante jajaja_


	3. Capitulo 2: Yamcha el lobo del desierto

**TOMO 1 : LA NUEVA AMENAZA**

CAPITULO 2: YAMCHA EL LOBO DEL DESIERTO 

_  
Notas del autor:  
Capitulo de como Yamcha conoce a Azuka, su primer paso para olvidarse de Bulma; Yamcha el lobo del desierto es algo que he querido escribir hace mucho y es lo mejor que pude haber hecho disfrútenlo.  
Además esta incluida la letra de la canción Yamcha que salió en la serie Dragon Ball. _

Era un día como cualquier otro ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Milk y Yamcha se encontraba dormido aún sobre la litera, observó su reloj; se le había hecho tarde para salir a hacer nada. 

Después de bañarse se miró en el espejo; no se había envejecido para nada; pero se sentía más cansado que nunca esa mañana, y entonces por impulso se fue volando al desierto aquel donde conoció a Gokú y a Bulma.

Allí estaba él; Yamcha, el lobo solitario del desierto triste por su soledad pues creyó volver a encontrarla en ese lugar; pero no era posible nunca podría regresar al pasado.

Con la mirada perdida regresó a la ciudad y entró a una cafetería aún melancólico y se encontró frente a frente con ella; su hermosa figura se guardaba bajo un delantal azul, pero sus ojos esos ojos verdes de ensueño; su cabello era rubio y largo; era joven mucho más que él.

Yamcha se acercó a la joven, y cautivado por su belleza no pudo decir nada; nunca le había pasado eso ¿por qué ahora? Se preguntó.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden señor? — Preguntó la chica acercándose a Yamcha, de repente pareció reconocerlo de algún lugar. — Yo a usted lo he visto varias veces por televisión.

— Si seguro me viste defendiendo la tierra un par de ocasiones. — Sonrió Yamcha mostrándose vanidoso.

— Ah ya recuerdo, tú eres el que murió por pelear con una cosa verde, pero ¿cómo estás vivo? — Dijo la chica.

— Verás, en realidad no resulté muerto en esa batalla sólo inconsciente. — Contestó Yamcha sabiendo que el rollo de las esferas del dragón no se lo creería.

—Ah, pero eres un buen peleador. — Dijo la chica.

—Claro, yo fui uno de los que se enfrentó a la amenaza de Cell. — Contestó Yamcha. — Pero primero dime tu nombre.

— Mi nombre es Azuka ¿y el suyo? — Preguntó Azuka. 

—Yamcha. — Contestó el guerrero. — Podríamos reunirnos para tomar algo está misma tarde. — Se animó a decir Yamcha esperando tal vez una negativa.

— Si lo haría pero tengo mucho trabajo en la cafetería de mi madre y cómo ella está enferma. — Contestó Azuka.

— Bien te ayudaré a trabajar. — Sonrió Yamcha

—¡Oh! Gracias. — Exclamó emocionada la chica.

Después de un rato Yamcha y Puar lavaban los platos a una gran velocidad mientras en la cabeza de Yamcha resonaba una y otra vez una canción que pronto tomo forma esa que había olvidado hace tiempo porque era sólo para Bulma;

Roga hu hu ken!!

La mirada serena y el corazón ardiente   
Soy aquel tipo que mencionan los rumores  
Yamcha

Soy muy fuerte y mi ternura te va a conquistar  
Con mi presencia todo lo puedo lograr.  
No hay obstáculo que no pueda vencer  
Mi corazón estará en estas flores que yo te daré.   
Mis miradas dediqué solamente a ti  
Desde que yo te vi no te pude olvidar.

Lobo solitario, Yamcha del desierto   
Cuando la luz de las estrellas llega a mi corazón  
Lobo solitario, búscame sin temor  
Aunque llore el viento mis huellas permanecerán.

Roga hu hu ken!!

Siempre pelearé con vigor sin lágrimas ni temor  
Siempre he sido un buen tipo yo soy-  
Yamcha

El motor está funcionando con todo su poder  
Y a mil por hora como un rayo pelearé.

Corro con fuerza hacia un mañana  
Me gustaría tener una promesa de amor, lo sé,  
Pero si fuera como estar atado sólo a ti  
No me confundas más, adoro todo en ti.

Lobo solitario, Yamcha del desierto  
Cuando la luz de las estrellas llega a mi corazón  
Lobo solitario, mi mundo consumirá  
Más allá de las estrellas te esperaré.

Lobo solitario, Yamcha del desierto   
Cuando la luz de las estrellas llega a mi corazón  
Lobo solitario, búscame sin temor  
Aunque llore el viento mis huellas permanecerán.

Roga hu hu ken!! 

Y así transcurrieron los días, Yamcha y Azuka se unieron cada vez más hasta que fueron novios; y todas las tardes después de trabajar se reunían bajo un prominente Abeto donde Yamcha le mostraba algún poema diferente que había escrito para ella.

Esto fue lo que leyó Krilin y se sintió feliz de que por fin su amigo hubiese encontrado su camino de verdad; no al lado de Bulma.

— Bueno amigo, creo que ahora si comienza tu felicidad. — Dijo Krilin dirigiéndose a Yamcha al otro día.

—No Krilin, comenzó hace ya mucho tiempo en aquel desierto. — Se limitó a contestar Yamcha.

_Nota: Esta canción es la canción 'Yamcha Lobo del desierto', que apareció en la serie de Dragon Ball, creo que mientras Yamcha combatía con Ten Shin Han no estoy seguro en todo caso me gusta mucho._

Nota 2: Muchos se preguntaran por que escribí sobre Yamcha, un personaje tan olvidado tanto en los fics como en la serie; pues siempre fue mi personaje favorito y nunca me gusto como terminó soltero en la serie; además los fics están también para darle importancia a nuestros personajes favoritos.


	4. Capitulo 3: El torneo de artes marciales

**TOMO 1: LA NUEVA AMENAZA**

CAPITULO 3: EL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES 

Notas del autor:  
POR FAVOR COMENTARIOS 

Goten se encontraba aún sentado en esa banca, sólo en el parque, quería liberarse de aquel sentimiento de rencor que tenía hacía Oob y hacía su padre pero por más que intentaba no lo lograba entonces un tipo se paró frente a él y le dio un volante azul.

Goten observó el volante y sonrió — GRAN TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES, SOLO LOS MEJORES LUCHADORES DEL MUNDO; UN SOLO GANADOR. — Eso era Goten iba a inscribirse para demostrarle a Oob que él siempre había sido mejor luchador.

Goten voló por la ciudad hacia la Corporación capsula, iba muy emocionado.

— Amigo ¿Qué tal si probamos? — Dijo Goten dirigiéndose a Trunks. — Así te demostraré que soy más fuerte que tú, ya que mientras trabajas yo entreno.  
Trunks estaba llegando de la oficina cuando su amigo lo abordó con el papel.

—Es una idea fabulosa, le diré a mi padre para que entre él también. — Sonrió Trunks. 

—Excelente, enseguida iré a ver a Pan, a Oob, a mi hermano y a los demás para avisarles. — Dijo Goten.

—Si tú quieres, yo puedo ir a decirle a Pan. — Susurró Trunks algo sonrojado.

—Por mí no hay problema. — Contestó Goten.

Y así Goten partió a la casa de su hermano a avisarle del nuevo reto que había por delante.  
Mientras tanto Bra había observado todo desde su ventana — Creo que tengo que hacer unas llamadas— se dijo ella misma

**EN CASA DE GOHAN  
**  
—Bueno, creo que ya todo está listo para viajar. — Dijo Videl observando a Gohan.

—Sí, Pan estará feliz de vernos de nuevo, espero que le vaya bien en los estudios. — Dijo Gohan trayendo dos grandes maletas.

De repente alguien golpeó a la puerta — ¿Quién será? — Preguntó Gohan mientras dejaba a un lado las maletas, abrió la puerta y allí estaba su hermano Goten.

— ¡Oh!, parece que se van de viaje. — Dijo Goten sonriendo. — Que gusto verte hermano.

—También me da gusto verte y si nos vamos de viaje a visitar a Pan. — Contestó Gohan.

—Bueno antes te quiero decir que venía a avisarte sobre esto. — Dijo pasándole el aviso del torneo.

— ¡Fabuloso! — Exclamó Gohan al leer el papel. — Por fin algo que hacer.

— Si, estaba pensando que podríamos entrenar juntos, cuando regreses de viaje claro. — Dijo Goten. — Además ya Trunks fue a avisarle a Pan que participe.

— Está decidido, entrenaremos muy duro en las montañas y un día de estos entraremos a la habitación del tiempo. — Contestó Gohan emocionado

Luego de un rato Goten se alejó volando hasta llegar a Kame House, allí estaban A18, Maron, Krilin, Roshi, Uulong, Puar, Azuka y Yamcha en una asado.

— Goten, eres tú ¿cómo te ha ido? — Preguntó Krilin acercándose a él.

— Me da gusto verlos muchachos y vine a invitarlos a ir al torneo de artes marciales que hay dentro de ocho meses. — Dijo Goten.

— Con gusto iremos a ver, porque dudo mucho querer participar pero de todos modos entrenaremos un poco, tú sabes para estar en forma. — Contestó Yamcha.

— Bien muchachos, espero verlos allá. — Dijo Goten.

—Cuenta con nosotros. — Dijo el maestro Roshi.

Y mientras Goten se alejaba ellos continuaban con su labor — Bueno Krilin, desde mañana a entrenar. — Dijo Yamcha, Krilin se atragantó un poco. 

Goten volaba ahora rumbo a la casa de Oob, quería por sobre todo vencerlo en un combate en el torneo de artes marciales.   
Llegó al cabo de un rato a una aldea algo alejada y lo vio allí sentado, Oob lo reconoció al instante.

—Goten, ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó Oob.

— Yo, bien. — Contestó Goten forzando una sonrisa. — Venía para invitarte al torneo de artes marciales que se llevara a cabo en ocho meses.

— No sé, no me gustaría ir. — Contestó Oob algo pensativo, Goten no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pero Bra fue la que me envió a decirte. — Dijo Goten a lo que los ojos de Oob se iluminaron.

—Bien tal vez iré. — Contestó Oob, pero Goten sabía que si iría.

— Bueno te esperaremos en la corporación Capsula, adiós. — Dijo Goten alejándose mientras volaba pensaba en el torneo, Bien creo que tengo que comenzar a entrenar muy duro pensó el joven mientras su silueta se perdía en el firmamento.


	5. Capitulo 4: Dos sorpresas para Trunks

**TOMO 1: UNA NUEVA AMENAZA**

CAPITULO 4: DOS GRANDES SORPRESAS PARA TRUNKS 

Trunks Volaba en su nave algo nervioso, desde la muerte de Milk no veía a Pan y la verdad ese sentimiento extraño hacia ella estaba allí, dándole fuerzas para moverse pero nunca se lo había dicho.  
La verdad hasta ahora era que pensaba en esa niña caprichosa como alguien especial pero algo le decía que no debía ilusionarse en exceso.

Por fin el joven llegó a la casa de Pan y tocó la puerta con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién es? — Gritó Pan desde adentro de la casa.

— Soy yo.Trunks. — Contestó el joven Briefs.

— ¿Trunks? — Preguntó Pan mientras abría la puerta. —No lo puedo creer, nadie me visita ni siquiera tu hermana, pasa. — Dijo Pan sonriendo.

Trunks pasó y la casa aunque pequeña era muy acogedora.

—Cuéntame, ¿A que has venido? — Preguntó ella.

— Para invitarte a que participes en el torneo de las artes marciales que se realizara en ocho meses. — Dijo Trunks. — Goten, mi papá y el tuyo van a participar además creo que también va Oob.

— Genial, le diré a Yukito que participe. — Respondió emocionada Pan.

— ¿Yukito? — Preguntó Trunks sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima.

—Ah, verdad que tú no sabes, Yukito es mi novio y le encantan las artes marciales tanto que entrenamos juntos siempre. — Respondió Pan.

—Ya veo. — Suspiró Trunks.

—Si cuando venga de trabajar le diré, espero que te hagas muy fuerte porque te derrotare a ti y a mi tío Goten. — Dijo Pan 

— De acuerdo. — Respondió Trunks mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento se sintió otro golpeteo en la puerta; eran Gohan y Videl.

—Hola Trunks que gusto encontrarte por aquí. — Dijo Gohan. — ¿Preparado para el torneo?

—Claro que sí, pero tengo que irme mi padre dijo que esta misma tarde comenzamos a entrenar, adiós a todos y nos veremos pronto.

— Espera Trunks. — Dijo Videl. — Queremos comunicarles algo a Pan y a ti; Pan vas a tener un hermanito.

Trunks y Pan quedaron perplejos, mientras Gohan y Videl sonreían.

—Me hubiese gustado que mis padres estuvieran aquí ahora. — Suspiró Gohan.

— Están aquí señor Gohan, tenga seguro que lo están. — Dijo Trunks sonriendo mientras Pan abrazaba feliz a sus padres. — ¡Felicitaciones!

_Nota no se extrañen, ¿Por qué Pan no puede tener un hermano o una hermana? Pensé yo, si todavía Gohan y Videl están en edad de tener hijos_

Otra nota: preparense que el torneo ya se viene


	6. Capitulo 5: El entrenamiento

**TOMO 1: LA NUEVA AMENAZA ******

**CAPITULO 5: EL ENTRENAMIENTO ******

**Notas del autor: ****  
****Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado **

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Goten se había ido de Capsule corp a entrenar, ahora se encontraba en un simulador entrenando junto a Gohan; en ese lugar aparecía diferentes enemigos ya vistos para el entrenamiento de los hermanos.  
Kid-Boo y Cell eran los oponentes de turno pero los dos guerreros podían superarlos sin ningún problema y decidieron tomarse un descanso.

– Espero con ansias el día del torneo –. Sonrió Gohan. 

–Créeme que yo también hermano –. Dijo a su vez Goten; pensando al mismo tiempo como estaría entrenando Oob voy a derrotarlo se dijo a si mismo. –Mucho descanso hermano, hay que volver a entrenar–. Dijo Goten.

**En Capsule corp **

Trunks entrenaba fervientemente junto a su padre en la máquina de gravedad, Vegeta notaba el gran entusiasmo que su hijo ponía a las sesiones de entrenamiento.

–Bien, demuéstrame que tan fuerte te haz puesto –. Dijo Vegeta sonriendo. –Prometo no ser muy duro contigo.

Al instante Trunks alcanzó la fase de SSJ2 y atacó a su padre que se transformó también, entonces ocurrió algo que Vegeta no esperaba, los golpes de Trunks se hicieron muy fuertes y casi incontenibles el poder de Trunks fue haciéndose más grande.  
Trunks lanzó una ráfaga de energía la cual Vegeta logro esquivar y atacar con una potente patada Esto está resuelto pensó.

Pero el joven saiya detuvo el ataque de su padre y lo contrarresto con una serie de golpes al rostro de su oponente que dejaron a Vegeta algo aturdido pero con suficiente sentido para recuperarse y darle un puñetazo a Trunks en el estómago, esto hizo que el joven se doblara del dolor y le dio tiempo a Vegeta de atacar de nuevo.

Trunks resistió la arremetida de su padre unos minutos porque luego agotado pidió tregua, a lo que Vegeta contestó –Está bien, tomaremos un descanso.

En la ciudad

Maron y Bra caminaban tranquilamente en su rutina de todos los sábados, hacer compras; en ese momento iban junto a un edificio gris muy alto y pudieron ver muchos vestidos en los mostradores de un almacén cercano.

– Mi hermano y mi papá están tan ocupados entrenando para el tal torneo que apenas saben que existo –.Dijo Bra suspirando. 

– Pues mejor tienes más tiempo libre –. Dijo su amiga sonriendo. –Alégrate y vayamos a conocer chicos a una fiesta.  
Bra se emocionó pero entonces recordó a Goten y supo que no tendría ánimos a ir a ninguna fiesta sin él. – No gracias. – Contestó la chica. –Estaré mejor así. 

En el templo sagrado

– ¿Y en cuánto nacerá el nuevo miembro de la familia? – Preguntó Goten.

–Por la época en que se realizara el torneo Gohan lanzando un ataque de energía a Goten.

Rápidamente Goten rechazó el ataque de energía con un potente golpe lo que sorprendió a Gohan que esquivó la bola de energía, pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar ya que Goten comenzó a hostigarlo con una arremetida de golpes que obligó a Gohan a esforzarse al máximo para seguir en pie.  
Así fueron pasando las semanas mientras los hermanos se entrenaban se acercaba poco a poco el día del torneo.


	7. capitulo 6: Arranca el torneo

**TOMO 1: LA NUEVA AMENAZA**

CAPITULO 6: ARRANCA EL TORNEO 

_Notas del autor:  
Bueno un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste pues traté de hacer lo mejor_

Era muy de mañana cuando Bulma comenzó los preparativos para la partida, Trunks y Vegeta ya estaban afuera listos para partir.

— ¿Por qué diablos tenemos que esperar a tus malditos amigos? — Preguntó el príncipe de los Saiyajins; — larguémonos y punto que caminen.

— ¿Tú nunca cambias no Vegeta? — Contestó enérgicamente Bulma. —Si sigues así al que le tocará ir solo será a otro.

— En ocasiones me pregunto porque me casé contigo mujer. — Gruñe Vegeta.

—Por esto. — Dice Bulma dándole un beso.

— Sí, ya me acordé. — Responde Vegeta con una leve sonrisa. 

Entonces comenzó a llegar la tromba; Yamcha, Puar y Azuka fueron los primeros en aparecer.

—Cuantos recuerdos me trae el torneo. — Dice Yamcha suspirando. — Aunque siempre perdía.

Krilin, Roshi, Uulong, Maron y A18 llegaron después. — Aquí llegamos. — Dijo Krilin. — A esta se le metió la idea de participar en el torneo y por eso el Maestro Roshi la estuvo entrenando. — Señalando a Maron. 

—Permíteme decirte que no es la única con esas ideas. — Suspiró Bulma. — Bra va a participar también, así que acordaremos con Vegeta, Trunks, Oob, Gohan y Goten que dejen ganar a Pan, Bra y Maron en caso de encontrarse con ellas.

— A mi me parece una idea estupenda. — Contesta Krilin.

En ese momento llegaba Pan y a su lado Yukito; todos pusieron cara de sorpresa excepto Bra y Maron; Trunks ni siquiera volteó a mirar. — Hola a todos. — Exclamó la joven. — ¿Listos para el torneo?  
—Claro que sí. — Respondió Bra. — Mi padre me ha entrenado en secreto para poder derrotarte.

—Eso lo veremos. — Responde Pan sonriendo.

Después todos se sorprendieron aún más al ver a Videl llegar al lado de Gohan cargando un niño. 

—Vaya, vaya; veo a otro futuro participante del torneo de artes marciales. — Dijo Yamcha dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Gohan. —

— Sí, su nombre es Gokú en honor a nuestro padre. — Responde Gohan

— Ese nombre va a perseguirme hasta la muerte.— Dijo Vegeta; fue cuando una pelota le dio en la nariz; al bebé no le había agradado el comentario.

— Como siempre tú Vegeta. — Dijo Bulma. — Vamos cárgalo.— Dijo tomando al bebé y dándoselo a Vegeta.

Cuando el príncipe lo tomo entre brazos, zas! el bebé se orina.  
Fue muy difícil calmar a Vegeta pero al final lo lograron

— Y alguien puede decirme ¿Bien sabes si Goten y Oob vendrán pronto?— Dijo Yamcha. — Se está haciendo tarde.

—No lo sé, Goten estaba entrenando conmigo pero luego nos separamos. — Dijo Gohan.

En ese instante se ve llegando a Oob desde el cielo — Disculpen la tardanza. — Dijo observando a todos en especial a Bra. 

— Ya llegué. — Dice desde atrás una voz; Goten sin duda. — he estado entrenado muy duro. —Mientras observa a Oob.

—Bien, basta de charlas larguémonos que se hace tarde. — Dijo Bulma ya algo molesta.  
Todos convinieron en que era mejor no hacer que se enfureciera así que entraron a la nave.

Bra llegó y se sentó al lado de Goten. — Oye Goten ¿por qué tanto tiempo sin vernos? — Preguntó la chica en voz baja.

—Es que estaba entrenando muy duro para demostrarte que soy el más fuerte y se me olvidó el mundo. —Respondió con la mano detrás de la nuca al mejor estilo de su padre.

—Eres de verás un tonto. — Gruñó Bra. — Pero que bueno que no te has lastimado entrenando.

—Claro que no, pero no me servirá de nada porque tenemos que dejarnos ganar de ustedes tres; no es justo. — Dijo Goten mirando a Bra.

— ¡Ja!, para mí si es justo. — Respondió Bra sacándole la lengua. 

—Bueno creo que ya llegamos. — Dijo A18 asomándose por la ventanilla una media hora después.  
Todos corrieron a la ventanilla y pudieron ver la isla en la que se realizaba el torneo se veía rebosada de gente de todo el mundo que llegaba a ver y a pelear en el gran torneo.

En el instante en que nuestros héroes llegaron al lugar vieron una enorme cantidad de gente pero entre todos pudieron encontrarse con Mr Popo, Dende y Uranai baba.

—Bien es hora de que vayan a registrarse. — Dijo Videl. — Mi padre no participará este año solo para dejar ganar a otra persona pero nos ha cedido unos buenos lugares desde allí los veremos; cuídense y mucha suerte.

Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Maron, Pan, Bra, Yukito y Oob siguieron a Vegeta al lugar donde debían inscribirse; ese año regresaba el sistema de eliminatorias y de el gran grupo de miles de peleadores solo 16 pelearían en la ronda final.

—Bien; espero que estén listos para ver el fruto de todo mi entrenamiento. — Dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Estoy seguro que no podrás ganarme a mí. — Repuso Oob con una sonrisa en los labios. —Sospecho que esta vez seré el campeón del torneo.

Así llegó el grupo y se registró para las preliminares que claro no fueron nada duras para ellos y además no quedaron juntos.

— Bien el concursante rosado. — Gritó el anunciador.— Contra el participante Vegeta.

Al instante a la plataforma subió el príncipe de los Saiyajin y junto a él un tipo vestido en mallas rosadas.

— Uuy que buena suerte, me tocó pelear con uno lindo. — Dijo el afeminado observando a Vegeta el cual tenía una mirada asesina. — Bien papito si gano saldremos juntos.  
Pero antes de que Rosado hiciera algo una lluvia de puñetazos ya le habían roto varias costillas.

Vegeta por poco es descalificado al casi asesinar a su primer oponente /UN PUNTO PARA VEGETA/, Pero aparte de eso las preliminares fueron muy calmadas; y que decir de el presentador de el torneo casi llora de la felicidad al verlos; pero está vez les pidió que por favor trataran de terminar ese torneo.

Cuando los 9 estuvieron clasificados se realizó pronto el sorteo quedando los combates emparejados de esta forma:

— Bien que pase el participante Yukito. — Llamó el anunciador. El novio de Pan pasó y sacó una balota en la que estaba el número 14. — El participante Yukito estará en el séptimo combate.   
—Bien, te toca casi al final. — Dijo Pan sonriendo.

—Bien ahora la participante Maron. — Llamó el anunciador y la rubia sacó una balota con el número 5.

— Bueno, todavía no se sabe nada. — Dijo Maron sonriendo. 

Así fueron pasando los concursantes hasta quedar emparejados de esta manera:

Oob VS Sergys  
Goten VS Golreck  
Maron VS Evan  
Trunks VS Gepp  
Gohan VS Vital   
Usper VS Pan  
Vegeta VS Yukito  
Neckl VS Bra

— ¡Oh no! — Exclamó Pan; — pobre de Yukito.

En un rincón Evan, Neckl y Usper observaban a las tres chicas finalistas con un rostro muy confiado; querían probar la fuerza de las chicas y algo muy negro se avecinaba algo de lo que ninguno de los guerreros Z sospechaba.

Afuera Yamcha, Azuka y Bulma compraban refrescos. — Ahora fue que me entraron ganas de participar en el torneo. — Suspiró Yamcha. — Total tan de malas hubiese sido que me tocaría con Gohan o con Vegeta en los primeros combates.  
Así de repente vieron llegar a todos muy sonrientes; en media hora comenzaba el torneo.


	8. capitulo 7: Maron se lleva una sorpresa

**TOMO 1: UNA NUEVA AMENAZA**

CAPITULO 7: MARON SE LLEVA UNA SORPRESA 

La gente se arremolinaba poco a poco buscando el mejor sitio para observar los combates; ya el tiempo había pasado y los peleadores se ubicaban en el lugar que les correspondía. 

– ¡BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA VER ESTOS COMBATES DEL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES! – Anunció el presentador de los combates. – en la primera pelea están los participantes Oob y Sergys.

Instantáneamente Oob y un sujeto alto y fornido con mucha barba y un traje de superhéroe muy ridículo pasaron al cuadrilátero. 

–Bien comiencen. – Gritó el anunciador y antes de que pudiera pensar Oob había dado un duro golpe en el estomago de su rival el cual instantáneamente cayó K.O. – Eeel ganador es el concursante Oob.

Cuando paso Goten el resultado fue igual; instantes después de comenzar la pelea Golreck volaba lejos de la plataforma.

– Bien Maron ahora es tu turno. – Dijo Goten observando a la rubia.

– Sí y estoy súper emocionada porque es la primera vez que pelearé en un torneo. – Dijo la chica.

– No te preocupes tu rival no tendrá oportunidad y te verás conmigo en las semifinales. – Dijo Oob sonriendo por su adelantada victoria. 

Goten observó a Oob con un dejo de furia que paso cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta y Gohan lo observaban detenidamente. 

Instantes después Maron y un hombre de joven de cabello largo y negro salían al cuadrilátero era Evan el contrincante de Maron.

– Bien niña prepárate a perder. – Dijo Evan sonriendo.

En las tribunas Yamcha, Krilin, Videl y los demás observaban detenidamente. – Maron va a ganar con gran facilidad. – Dijo muy convencido Yamcha.

– Si estoy seguro, el maestro Roshi la entreno y la he visto pelear es muy buena. – Respondió Krilin.

–COMIENCEN. – Gritó el narrador y ambos asumieron su posición de pelea.

Maron muy convencida atacó primero lanzando un golpe que fue a parar al aire, para su sorpresa Evan se había movido demasiado rápido y ya estaba a sus espaldas; en las tribunas todos se sorprendieron pero no quedó tiempo porque ya Maron había recibido una patada en la espalda que la había hecho caer de bruces contra la plataforma.  
Los gritos del público no se hicieron esperar parecía comenzar una buena pelea pero algo de preocupación se dibujo en el rostro de los Guerreros Z.

Evan dirigió una sonrisa a Maron. – Vamos levántate esto solo comienza.

Maron se levantó con dificultad y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia su contrincante, y lo atacó nuevamente con una sucesión de golpes que no llegaron a tocar a Evan gracias a que uso una velocidad impresionante. – ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – Preguntó Evan con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Creo que me toca a mí–. Y dicho esto un puñetazo fue a parar al estomago de Maron la cual quedo sin aire; y aún retorciéndose del dolor una patada directo a su quijada la arrojo lejos pero justo antes de caer fuera de la plataforma Evan la atrapó. – Pequeña tonta, aún no terminamos.

En las tribunas A18 y Krilin apretaban los puños tentados a bajar a defender a su hija, mientras abajo Bra, Pan, Vegeta, Yukito, Goten, Gohan y Trunks también se contenían.

Maron se incorporó supo que no estaba frente a alguien de fuerza común así que saltó muy alto y se precipitó sobre su enemigo con una fuerte patada pero Evan había desaparecido otra ves y ahora estaba al lado de Maron preciso para darle una tanda de golpes en el rostro con lo que la chica cayó una vez más.   
Pero ella no se quería rendir y se reincorporó adoptando la pose con las manos juntas comenzó a gritar – ¡Kamehamehameha! – Y el reconocido ataque brotó de sus manos a una enorme velocidad solo para ser rechazado por el brazo de Evan que pronto apareció para darle un potente rodillazo en el vientre a la chica.

Evan se acomodo para golpear a la chica nuevamente pero fue interrumpido porque Yamcha, Krilin y A18 bajaban furiosos de las tribunas mientras los Saiyajins que participaban en el torneo se acercaban furibundos.


	9. Capitulo 8:El extraño chico que nos obse

**TOMO 1: UNA NUEVA AMENAZA ******

**CAPITULO 8: EL EXTRAÑO CHICO QUE NOS OBSERVA **

_Notas del autor: __  
__Bien aqui está otro capitulo y espero que a todos los que siguen este fic les guste; porfavor manden comentarios _

Evan pensó rápido su jugada y en unos segundos Maron caía fuera de la plataforma y a ese lugar fueron A18 y Krilin a recoger a su hija; junto a ellos estaba Yamcha.

Goten, Gohan, Oob, Bra, Pan, Yukito y Trunks se habían quedado a medio camino, eso fue lo último que vio la chica de cabellos rubios antes de quedar inconsciente.

Los ojos de Maron se abrieron un poco más tarde – ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Maron al observar a su alrededor un cuarto blanco y muy pequeño; cerca de ella estaban el Maestro Roshi, Krilin, Yamcha, Azuka, A18 y Bra.

– Estás en una de las habitaciones del hospital. – Le respondió Bra sonriendo. – Creo que tuviste muy mala suerte en tu combate.

– No fue cuestión de suerte. – Aclaró el Maestro Roshi. – Tu rival tiene una fuerza excepcional.

Todos se quedaron un rato callados analizando la situación pues la verdad ninguno esperaba que en ese torneo se encontraran rivales tan fuertes, al final la propia Maron rompió el silencio – Bra, tú y Pan deben tener cuidado porque ese tal Evan siempre está junto a los dos rivales que tienen ustedes y ¿por cierto como va el torneo?

– Gohan y Trunks consiguieron ganar sus peleas. – Respondió Yamcha. – Y mañana terminaran las peleas de está ronda ya que las preliminares se habían extendido más de lo esperado.

– Ahora descansa hija, tu madre se quedará contigo esta noche. – Dijo Krilin tomando su saco y depositando un beso en la frente de la joven, así todos se fueron despidiendo y abandonaron el hospital.

Mientras tanto

En el hotel cercano al hospital los Guerreros Z charlaban; Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Oob y Goten estaban reunidos.

– En la siguiente ronda yo acabaré con ese Evan. – Dijo Trunks apretando los dientes.

– Estoy seguro de que le harás arrepentirse por haber golpeado a Maron de esa forma. – Musitó Goten mirando a Vegeta. – ¿Qué ocurre tío Vegeta?

Todos observaron al príncipe de los Saiyajins cuya vista estaba perdida y en quien nadie había reparado hasta ahora. – Tengo miedo– se le oyó decir con lo que todos quedaron paralizados, luego continuó – Tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasarle a mi hija; siento que este torneo es algo muy peligroso para ella, tal vez la hija de Gohan pueda tener más oportunidad dado que está más entrenada pero mi pequeña Bra no tiene tanta experiencia peleando.

Todos se quedaron callados y anonadados ya que era digno de ver a Vegeta abriendo su corazón y diciendo que sentía miedo por su hija, pronto el momento fue interrumpido ya que Bulma bajaba a avisar que Krilin y los demás no tardaban en llegar y que la cena estaba lista con lo que todos subieron y se encontraron con el resto de la pandilla.

Al rato Yamcha y los otros llegaron del hospital y junto a ellos venían Pan, Yukito y el robo Giru que habían estado paseando por el parque.

Así transcurrió la noche mientras Goten a un lado con Bra le habló – Bra, tú padre está preocupado por lo que te pueda pasar en la pelea de mañana y siendo sincero yo también; esos sujetos son peligrosos y pueden hacerte daño– Dijo el joven Son.

–Yo me he hecho muy fuerte Goten, no me pasará nada. – Respondió Bra. – Además ¿Por qué me dices esto, piensas que soy débil o que? – dijo ella algo molesta.

– No es eso. – Dijo suspirando.

– ¿Entonces que es? – Preguntó ella.

– Es que eres muy importante para mí y sinceramente moriría si te perdiese. – terminó de decir Goten ante los ojos vidriosos de Bra, esa noche llovía y mientras ninguno los veía se besaron otra vez.

–Nunca me perderás. – Dijo Bra sonriendo.  
El día se había escurrido ágilmente por el tiempo y la hora de pelear había llegado; Pan, Gohan, Goten, Oob, Bra, Trunks, Vegeta y Yukito ya habían salido a las puertas del hotel junto con todos los acompañantes cuando un pequeño vehículo volador llegó hasta ellos, era Yajirobe que venía de parte del maestro Karim.

– Aquí tienen, el maestro las manda porque las necesitan. – Extendiendo ante los guerreros Z una bolsita con tres semillas del ermitaño.

– ¡Oh, muchas gracias Yajirobe, ahora mismo voy y se la llevo a Maron! – Dijo Krilin tomando las semillas y volando en dirección al hospital.

– Bien si no es más, yo me voy suerte a todos. – Dijo Yajirobe y se fue.

Todos ocuparon un gran Bus de la corporación capsula y partieron hacia el lugar del torneo.

– Bien hoy esperamos verlos hacer su mejor esfuerzo. – Dijo sonriendo Yamcha.

– ¡Estoy segura de que todo marchará bien! – Respondió Pan al lado de Yukito. El Bus avanzó por la carretera entre un tráfico impresionante todos se dirigían al lugar del torneo, en especial porque ese día verían a Mr.Satán en las tribunas.

– Mi padre puede mover grandes multitudes. – Dijo Videl con el pequeño Gokú entre brazos.

Entonces Yamcha notó a un joven observándolo directamente a los ojos, el muchacho estaba en la acera y debido al lento avanzar del auto el extraño caminaba casi a su paso; fue cuando Bulma pudo salir del trancon que se perdió de vista.

– ¿Qué te sucede cariño? – Preguntó Azuka apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de Yamcha.

– Nada, tonterías que tengo en la cabeza. – Respondió Yamcha observando una vez más por la ventana.

Entonces fue interrumpido en sus cavilaciones – Hemos llegado amo Yamcha. –Decía Puar al lado de su tan querido señor.

El Dragon-team descendió y se separaron; los que participaban en el torneo pasaron a los vestidores para prepararse a las peleas.  
Fue cuando Maron, A18 y Krilin abordaron a Bulma y los demás.

– Oigan, no creerían lo que ha pasado. – Dijo Krilin. – Maron se curó como por arte de magia, hoy que fui a llevarle las semillas del ermitaño ella estaba curada.

– Debió ser en la madrugada que fue cuando por fin me quedé dormida. – Dijo A18. – Pues ella estaba mal aún.

Todos observaron perplejos a Maron que estaba muy bien y para nada lastimada – Cosas raras están sucediendo por aquí. – Dijo Yamcha dándose cuenta que a lo lejos estaba el extraño joven; observándolo nuevamente a los ojos''Se peina igual que yo en mi juventud'' pensó Yamcha.

El extraño estuvo ahí parado hasta que la tropa fue a los puestos asignados para ver el torneo; pero siguió a Yamcha con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.


	10. Capitulo 9: Es el turno de pan

**TOMO 1: UNA NUEVA AMENAZA**

CAPITULO 9: ES EL TURNO DE PAN 

_Bueno sigo con el fic _

Pan comenzaba a estirar en los momentos previos a su combate contra Usper, a su lado estaban Goten y Trunks.

— Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa Pan. — Dijo Goten. — Todos esos son muy extraños y peligrosos.

— No te preocupes tío. — Respondió ella. — Me he entrenado muy duro, no puedo perder hoy.

Fue cuando el sonoro grito del presentador llamó a Pan y a Usper a pelear.  
Pan caminó hacia la plataforma junto a Usper. 

Bra, Vegeta, Yukito, Oob, Gohan, Goten y Trunks observaron como Pan subía al cuadrilátero.

— Bien, ustedes lucharan por un cupo a los cuartos de final de este torneo de artes marciales; así que a luchar. — Gritó el anunciador.

Mientras tanto

En las gradas Yamcha y los demás observaban.

— Estoy preocupada por Pan. — Suspiró Maron.

— No hay problema. — Dijo Krilin. — Es la nieta de Gokú no se dejará ganar tan fácilmente. 

—Se te olvido decir que es la nieta del campeón del mundo. — Dijo Videl con su hijo entre brazos.

— La verdad eso no tiene nada de extraordinario. — Dijo Yamcha sonriendo a lo que Videl puso cara de furiosa pero no hubo tiempo para nada más por que la voz del anunciador llamaba al combate.

— Bien, ustedes lucharan por un cupo a los cuartos de final de este torneo de artes marciales; así que a luchar. — Gritó el anunciador.

A lo que Pan se arrojó contra su rival con una velocidad increíble, la chica quería terminar rápido con la pelea y lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro de Usper pero para sorpresa de ella; Usper cruzó sus brazos sobre su cara amortiguando el golpe y haciendo que Pan retrocediera un poco para continuar el ataque.

— Bueno eres muy fuerte, veo que no será fácil acabar contigo. — Dijo Pan y desapareció ante los ojos atónitos del público.

— Que tontería. — Sonrió Usper y el también desapareció con lo que los espectadores solo escuchaban el ruido de los golpes entrechocándose a enorme velocidad.

Por fin aparecieron en una de las esquinas del tatami, solo para atacarse de nuevo en un intercambio de golpes del que Pan cayó hacia un lado mientras su oponente seguía de pie.

Pan se paró y observo fijamente a su enemigo, — Bien me has obligado a usar todas mis fuerzas. — Y cuando terminó de hablar comenzó a elevar su Ki de tal manera que pronto sus ojos cambiaron a un color azul claro y su cabello se tiñó de dorado.  
Usper parecía sorprendido con el cambio de Pan, pero los amigos de Pan aún más.

—Pero que sorpresa, Pan es una supersaiyajin. — Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

— ¡Bah! Seguro Bra también lo hace. — Dijo Vegeta.  
— Ahora si comienza la pelea. — Gritó Pan y volvió al ataque con una serie de golpes que casi sacan a Usper de la plataforma pero que si lo dejaron tendido en el suelo. — ¿Bien te rindes? — Preguntó Pan pero Usper comenzó a reírse.

—Yo tampoco peleaba en serio niña. — Dijo parándose. — Pero ahora si lo haré, prepárate porque es tu fin y acto seguido Usper lanzó una gigantesca bola de energía que Pan consiguió desviar pero Usper no estaba, había desaparecido.


End file.
